Shattered Destiny
by CrimsonWarrior59
Summary: Three years had passed but Naruto still didn't manage to bring Sasuke back. Will their love be ever fulfilled?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but the plot is mine

**Warning! Boy x Boy! If you don't like it, then don't read this!**

**SasuNaru**

**SHATTERED DESTINY**

**Years had already passed, but still, I've failed to bring Sasuke back. The promise that I made to Sakura-chan, to everyone, I wonder if I will ever fulfill that promise. Things have changed, I also may have changed but I am sure that my feelings for Sasuke will never waiver. Everyone around me had already taken a step forward, and slowly forgot the past. Even Sakura-chan and Ino got tired of waiting for him and took a step forward with their lives. It's not that I want to give up, but I just couldn't. No matter how many years had already passed, I find myself far from hating him.**

_And so I will continue to pursue him even if it hates it. Hoping that someday my path will cross with his path again, I decided to become an Anbu member._

"_NA-RU-TO!Hey! You've been called by the Hokage!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs while knocking the door endlessly._

"_Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll come over." Naruto said this while turning off his alarm clock._

"_And the Hokage also said that if you're not there within 10 minutes, you're minced meat!" Sakura added._

" _Why didn't you say that first?!" Naruto said while frantically getting dressed up._

_(At the Hokage's Office)_

"_Oi! Naruto you're so slow! Geez!" Tsunade yelled combined with a punch on Naruto's head._

"_Ou-ch! Anyways, why did you call me here?" Naruto noticed that Kakashi-sensei is also there and that the atmosphere is getting tense._

"_It's an S-rank mission, Naruto, and only you can handle it ." Tsunade said that sentence with a serious voice._

"_Hey, hey, don't creep me out like that…It's not like some big deal right? Since I went to many S-Rank missions already." Naruto said that with a stuttering voice._

"_IT IS A BIG DEAL, ESPECIALLY TO YOU AND SAKURA." Tsunade emphasized that greatly for Naruto so that at least he would get the hang of it._

"_Oh…Is it about Sasuke, then it really is a BIG deal but why are your faces uhmm..how do I say this…uhmm..perhaps in despair?" Naruto replied and noticed that the atmosphere became gloomier than it was._

"_We know his location." Kakashi finally breaks the deafening silence between them._

"_Eh? Really? Then tell me! Tell me!" Naruto ecstatically replied, not knowing that it would be a prelude to a storm._

"_A request has been filed by the Raikage and his request is to annilhate Uchiha Sasuke, apparently it is because KillerBee, his brother and the Eight-Tailed Beast, is held captive by Sasuke and his team." Tsunade explained._

"_Eh? But—can't you do something about it?! And why me? Why do I have to kill him?!" Naruto said those words with tears trickling down his cheeks._

"_I'm afraid that goes beyond my power as Hokage, and since it is the request of the Raikage I had really no option but to just deal with it."Tsunade replied._

"_But why me?" Naruto asked with a hoarse voice. " I chose you to handle this mission because I think that you are the one that will change him, and if you can successfully persuade him and free the Raikage's brother then it is highly possible that the Raikage will forgive him. Since Sasuke will also be a big help in terms of combat and intel if he joins again."_

"_I u-understand. I accept the mission." Naruto replied._

"_But of course, you're not alone. You'll go with Kakashi and Sakura, but you'll be the one to handle Sasuke."_

"_Yes. I understand."_

**_-The Day of the Mission-_**

"_There are 3 people approaching our hideout. What're we gonna do?" Karin asked._

"_Just as I thought, they took the bait. And now it's time to capture the last Jinchuriki. Remember Suigetsu, we have to capture him alive." Sasuke instructed his subordinates to go to their positions and wait for the sound of footsteps._

"_Yeah, Yeah, but are you sure about this, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke._

"_Of course, there should be no uncertainties when handling missions that are assigned to us." Sasuke replied without any hesitation._

_Karin, one of Sasuke's subordinates and being a sensor ninja at that, sensed that somehow there was something wrong with Sasuke, but she couldn't pinpoint it much to her dismay._

"_Now!" Sasuke signalled that as the beginning of crossfire._

"_Naruto! You go on ahead! Sakura and I will handle these three, you should hurry up and go to Sasuke!" Kakashi said sternly to Naruto._

"_Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" _

"_Naruto, I see you've come." Sasuke said gallantly but with a tint of uneasiness in his voice._

"_Sasuke, why are you doing this? Why won't you come back to Konoha?!" Tears began to trickle down on Naruto's cheeks_

"_Why, you say? Isn't it obvious? I hate Konoha." Sasuke was becoming more uneasy due to the fact that Naruto is already crying and it's because of him._

"_Hate? Hate? Can you not see that, despite of what happened to your family, everyone in Konoha, still accepted you? Sure, they were looking at you with eyes full of pity but, it is much better than looking at you like you were some kind of demon!" As Naruto said those words, he can't help but recall the past, the scornful past that he experienced._

"_How can you understand my feelings? You've gotta be kidding me, don't act like you understand me the most because you were alone at the very beginning! You haven't lost someone precious to you!" Sasuke debated._

" _Yeah, I was alone from the very beginning, and I acted like I understood you, but I was wrong. You were right; our circumstances back then were very different. You had lost something, whereas, I had lost nothing, since I was all by myself. But now, I am confident that I can understand you, since I have lost Jiraiya-sensei, and so I don't want to lose someone precious to me again." Sasuke didn't like this, since he was having trouble repressing the feelings that he desperately tried to expunge from his heart and memories._

_[I love him so much] Sasuke thought to himself._

"_I love you." Naruto said to Sasuke._

_While desperately hiding his urge to embrace Naruto tightly, Sasuke heard those three words that he most wanted to hear from Naruto's lips, but, afraid that he had misheard it, he could only reply, "Eh?"_

"_I said I love you dammit!" Naruto said that once again to Sasuke, while his cheeks are turning red, and his heart beating rapidly._

_Sasuke, being shocked and overwhelmed with joy by Naruto's confession, could just utter "Me too" softly. Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly and kissed him. But unfortunately, Tobi appeared._

"_I see that you've betrayed the organization, Sasuke, and betrayal amounts to death." Tobi uttered._

"_I will never let you harm Sasuke anymore!" Naruto replied._

"_Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I'll kill him indirectly." Seconds after Tobi said that, Naruto was wounded badly by Tobi and Tobi extracted the beast inside of Naruto, making him desperately clinging to life._

"_Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, you have one hour to say your parting words." Tobi replied with a laugh._

"_I'll survive through thi-this, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, right?" Naruto assured Sasuke._

"_You, what did you do to him?!" Sasuke angrily asked._

"_Just some strong poison, by the way, just a bit of info for you, there's no antidote to that poison, so if I were you, savor the time left." As Tobi said that, he disappeared quickly without a trace._

"_Sakura! Sakura! Sensei! Sensei! Help!" Sasuke frantically yelled._

"_Sasuke, what happened to Naruto?" Kakashi asked._

"_He was wounded by a blade that has poison…" As Sasuke said this tears trickled down his cheeks and couldn't help but blame himself for what happened to Naruto._

_Sasuke noticed that Sakura's face changed, it became gloomier and Sakura began to cry._

"_G-go-gomenasai, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, I can't do anything the wound is just too deep." Sakura said._

"_It's not your fault, Sakura-chan, besides, I'm not gonna die yet. I'm gonna be the Hokage right, ugh…" Naruto realized that it was really the end for him for the pain that he was experiencing was getting stronger._

"_I love you, Sasuke." As Naruto said these words he began to cough blood showing that his condition was getting worse._

"_Usurakontachi, I'll love you forever." Sasuke said while crying because he somehow knew that Naruto's time will end up already._

"_Heh, heh, Live on for me, teme. See you again. I love you…" And as Naruto said those words he died with a smile displayed across his face._

"_See you again, Dobe. Thank you for making me the happiest person in the world." Sasuke said with a smile while tears ran down on his pale cheeks._

**_-Fin-_**

**_Hoped you liked it! I'm so sorry for all the grammatical errors! English isn't my native language so please forgive me! I'll try harder next time! Rates and Reviews would be very much appreciated whether it's a negative or a positive review! Thank you for reading!^^_**

**_-Kiri-chan-_**


End file.
